


Snow Day

by ImpishFics



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, all characters are of age though, chan has two kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/pseuds/ImpishFics
Summary: His lips cupped the rim kind of awkwardly, and like that Chris could see that Seungmin’s lips weren't as thin as he had thought. They were perfectly plush and full. Then Chris thought about when exactly he had cataloged the shape and thickness of his nanny’s lips, then he decided he didn't want to deal with that right now.-After a blizzard strikes and the roads are too dangerous to get his kids nanny, Seungmin, home safely, Chris becomes more and more acquainted with the man who watches his children. He turns out to be a lot more than Chris expected.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 57
Kudos: 497





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Snow Day is finally here! This fic is pretty close to my heart so I hope you all enjoy it. Big thank you to Noah (@noahBG97) and Eli (@BiggBoyEels) for reading this for me and giving feedback. Extra big thanks to Eli for helping when I just wanted to scream at them to hurry up, and for doing deep character analysis when I forgot their motives. Go read their stuff it rocks!  
> Disclaimer: Both characters are of age here but Chris is substantially older than Seungmin so if that's a turn-off click away! Also this takes place in America where the drinking age is 21.

The roads are messy. Chris didn’t realize just how bad the storm was getting. He had gotten caught up in work, and he didn’t realize that the small flurry had kicked up into the first official blizzard of the year. He was driving both urgently and slowly at the same time. He gripped the steering wheel in an iron grip, squinting out into the dark, his brights on but not doing much beyond illuminating the snowy roads three feet in front of him. He needed to be home, he needed to be home three hours ago. 

Three hours was bad, even for Chris. He’d been one hour late before and then he had apologized to Seungmin profusely for staying late, but three hours was unheard of. He had planned to be on time to make up for being late so many times before and invite Seungmin to stay and eat dinner with them, to thank him for going above and beyond, but something fell through in the case last minute. Evidence was thrown out, decidedly contaminated. Their case wasn’t hinged on that particular piece of evidence but Changbin and Chris were still left scrambling to piece together their defense again and make sure it was still strong enough without it. He sent Changbin home an hour and a half ago, and from behind his desk he didn’t realize how bad the storm was getting, how late it was getting, or that his phone died. 

The dashboard clock read 10:38 when Chris took the turn onto his crunchy gravel drive. He quickly got the car into the garage and grabbed his briefcase, hurrying inside the house, flustered and still without any real idea what to say. Maybe Seungmin went home? It was kind of ridiculous to ask him to stay 3 hours too late with no text, no warning, to put Trevor and Abby to bed, but he wouldn’t do that right? 

He punched in the code quickly, not bothering to take off his shoes, not caring about the snow he’ll track in and rushed to the living room, dropping his briefcase somewhere along the way. He stumbled into the living room with a ruckus that startled the very awake and very present Seungmin on the couch, who clutched his sweater. 

“You’re here!” Chris said equal parts shock and relief. 

“I could say the same to you,” Seungmin said a small smile on his face. He pushed the textbook off his lap and stood. He was wearing one of those cardigans Chris always associated with Seungmin, a forest green thing that was soft and loose on his slight frame, with a button down that was tucked into soft tan corduroy pants that didn't look thick enough for the weather. He looked more ready for a book club than a blizzard. 

“I'm so sorry Seungmin. I swear I was going to be on time but then some evidence fell through and I lost track of time and then the roads were really a disaster-”

“It’s okay, Mr. Bang. It’s fine, the kids were no problem, Abby finished all her homework and Trevor worked on a project in advance and they both went to bed about,” he checks his phone “an hour and a half ago. It’s really no problem. I get it.” He smiled like it was nothing, but he was already putting his textbook back into his bag. 

“Seungmin you can call me Chris, and again I’m just really sorr-” Just then the phone rang from its holder near the wall, his home phone. Chris grunted and ran his hands through his hair just once before picking it up.

“Hello?” Chris asked, hassled. Instead of whatever he might have expected an automated female voice droned on the other end.

“Parents and Families of district 46, we regret to inform you that because of extreme weather classes will be canceled tomorrow, Thursday December 12th. Again due to extreme weather conditions, no school will be held tomorrow, Thursday December 12th.” Chris sighed as the message played one more time, bringing his hand to his face. The disembodied robot voice finished with, “We thank you for your understanding”, before sending him to the dial tone. Chris hit end and put the handheld back in the base and stared at his hands, fuck how was he going to work this out. 

“What’s up?” Seungmin asked from the other side of the couch, clutching his messenger bag like a particular brand of waspy lady might clutch her pearls. Chris looked at him and tried to make his eyes less dead. 

“Snow day,” Chris whispered. Seungmin didn’t seem to get it. 

“Oh that will be so exciting. I bet they will love that, building a snowman, movies inside, Trevor could even get to make Christmas cookies like he’s wanted to!” Seungmin was absolutely beaming. 

“Not if they’re stuck in my office all day. God dammit Abby hates my office; I think shes scared of my secretary.” Seungmin mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like “I don’t blame her” but Chris trudged on, “you can be here by 2:30 right? Thats when you start? Do you think you could get them from my office?” Seungmin shifted from foot to foot in stripey socked feet. 

“I could, they both don’t seem to mind the bus, or I could just watch them” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well I only have one class on Thursday at ten but I could always skip it and come over here early, before you leave for work and watch them” Seungmin was looking at his feet now, but Chris just stared straight at him. At all of him, at his cardigan, and his thin shoulders, at his big sweater and his knobby knuckles. 

“Seungmin, I can’t ask you to jeopardize your education like that. Thank you but I can't make you, you,” Chris was grasping for the words he ran his hands through his curly locks and rubbed his face before he found them, “I can’t make you put my family before your schooling.” Seungmin took an indignant half step closer. 

“Mr. Bang, you aren’t making me do anything. It’s just a gen ed and I haven’t missed a class all semester, I can afford to miss one. Plus I know my professor commutes so if the roads are bad enough to cancel class for Trevor and Abby then it’s likely bad enough that my professor will cancel class too. It’s not a big deal I promise, I like spending time with the kiddos”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” 

Chris checked his watch, “Alright but I’m paying you overtime for it. We better get you home now then if you are going to be back in the morning.” Seungmin shot him finger guns and started gathering his things again. He grabbed a thin peacoat off the hook that Chris knew wouldn’t be enough, and Chris picked up his briefcase from where he discarded it. 

“Whens your next bus getting in?” Chris asked and Seungmin whipped out his phone. 

“I’ll check, I think there’s one at 11:05 usually.” He tapped away and Chris was content to watch. Chris felt like when he was still in college, he had more acne, at least his hair wasn't as nice. Maybe college Chris was just gross but Seungmin was decidedly… not gross. Seungmin frowned at his phone, he swiped around some more and frowned some more. Eventually Seungmin gasped and let out something suspiciously close to a whine before he snapped his mouth shut. 

“Everything okay over there?”

“My bus got cancelled, so I checked the page for another bus but they are all cancelled, because the storm,” Seungmin bit his lip, and clutched his phone “Should I call an Uber? Or uh, would a taxi service be more likely to be open?” He was looking at Chris expectantly. 

“Seungmin, it’s really bad out there, taxi services are definitely not running. I doubt any Ubers are either.” Seungmin deflated. It was very pitiful like a kicked puppy. “I can drive you home.” Seungmin shook his head vehemently. His floppy bangs shook with it. 

“That’s crazy! If the roads are really that bad, it would take you so long to drive me there and back, you might not get home until twelve or later and you have work in the morning. I am not letting you drive me home-”

“Well im not letting you walk.” Seungmin looked ready to protest but Chris beat him to it “If you aren’t going to let me drive you,” Seungmin made a face that was probably meant to be determined but just looked sort of pouty, “ and I’m not letting you walk home in a  _ blizzard _ , you could stay the night in the guest room?”

Seungmin shifted again, so shifty, but after a moment he planted his feet more securely, “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely, this way you don’t have to worry about transportation in the morning either.” Chris smiled at Seungmin what he hoped was a reassuring smile. 

“Alright, let me call my roommate and let him know.” He smiled at Chris then, small and sort of lopsided and entirely charming. 

“Absolutely, go right ahead. I’ll just...” He pointed at his shoes which were still tracking slush and left the room to go to the den. Chris unlaced his dress shoes and grimaced at the soft squelch they made when they peeled away from his damp socks. He could hear Seungmin in the next room, his soft voice murmuring to his roommate, assuring him he was okay. Chris grabbed his dead cell from his briefcase and moved to the kitchen to plug it in. It wasn’t until Chris was barefoot, standing in his kitchen staring at his phone’s charging screen when it really hit him: the kid’s nanny was spending the night. Seungmin was spending the night. Why did that cause his gut to clench up?

He needed a drink. He grabbed a bottle of red from the fridge, it was the bottle Changbin had gotten him for his one year anniversary of his divorce because Changbin had no sense of decorum. It was why he was his best friend. He didn’t even think about it before pouring a second glass for Seungmin. He drank half of his in one gulp and topped it off again. The murmuring in the living room had stopped so Chris wandered in. 

Seungmin had tucked himself into a corner of the couch and was on his phone. He looked up when Chris entered, and Chris handed him the second glass and resisted the urge to flop down on the couch, he was holding glassware after all. He sat down on the other side of the couch with his back to the armrest and his legs pulled up so he could face Seungmin. He had the tiny, small, surprised face but grinned at Chris a moment later and quirked an eyebrow. 

“Don’t feel pressured to drink that, I’ll happily drink yours if you don’t want it, but I figured you day was just as long as mine so…” 

“Thank you,” Seungmin said and brought the cup to his lips. His lips cupped the rim kind of awkwardly, and like that Chris could see that Seungmin’s lips weren't as thin as he had thought. They were perfectly plush and full. Then Chris thought about when exactly he had catalogued the shape and thickness of his nanny’s lips, then he decided he didn't want to deal with that right now. Instead he watched the way Seungmin’s nose wrinkled cutely after he took a sip. “Why is the after taste sweeter than the wine itself?” Seungmin asked, staring at the wine in the glass as he swirled it like it was a question he was trying to figure out. 

“Because im a child and don’t like bitter drinks,” Chris said with a smile as he took another sip, “my case partner Changbin makes fun of me for it all the time.”

“Huh, would this Changbin have any connection to the “Uncle Binnie” Abby is always talking about?” 

Now Chris is really grinning. “The very same, do you wanna know why its Abby always talking about him and not Trevor?” When Seungmin nods, Chris launches into a story about nearly ruined 7th birthdays, and a mildly on fire pinata that has Seungmin giggling. In turn Seungmin talks about his own friends, a roommate who may be too friendly for his own good, and a friend with a big mouth that’s always getting them into trouble that Seungmin has to talk their way out of. By the time they get to gossiping about Abby’s friends’ parents they’ve both finished their glasses and Chris excuses himself to the kitchen to fetch the bottle.

He’s feeling a little flushed when he retrieves the bottle from the fridge. He’s distracted on the way back by his phone; it’s finally turned back on and is alight and buzzing with notifications. He’s got a few from Changbin, bitching about the snow mostly and complaining about his young neighbors loudly having sex. Changbin was younger than him but much more of a curmudgeon. 

There were also a few texts from Seungmin that made his stomach flip uncomfortably. 

**Kim Seungmin (7:45)**

Hey just checking in! 

**Kim Seungmin (8:03)**

Hey the food’s getting cold and Abby is really hungry so I let her start eating I’m sorry I hope that’s okay! 

**Kim Seungmin (8: 26)**

I hope everythings okay! I called your office but your secretary had gone home for the day! All is fine here, the kids are working on some school work. 

**Kim Seungmin (8:50)**

Everyone’s getting ready for bed! 

The final message came at 9:07 and it was a slightly shaky photo taken, from what must be the floor as Seungmin sat on the edge of Trevor’s bed, holding a book with one hand, the other carding through Trevor’s shaggy hair. Abby must have taken the photo, Chris decided. She had taken to stealing his phone recently too. He smiled at the photo, and if he ignored the guilt in his gut it was really sweet; Trevor’s sleepy face staring at the book, Seungmin making sort of a goofy face. Chris wondered if he did voices when he read to them. Trevor always asked for it when Chris read to them before bed. 

He unplugged his phone — it had thirty percent which he decided was enough — and brought it with him back to the living room along with the wine. “Heads up!” He tossed his phone at Seungmin and started refilling their glasses. Seungmin caught it with a little gasp and looked at the photo and let out a shocked peal of laughter. 

He’s laughing pretty hard, leaning forward, but he finally gasps out, “Oh my god I look like shit,” and some unknown spell is broken. Formalities fall away and Chris laughs with him, chortling at the photo, then laughing with him at the idea of little Abby stealing Seungmin’s phone, and then he laughs at the situation, that he’s drinking with his nanny, and then they keep laughing but Chris doesn't know at what. It nice to laugh with Seungmin, his mouth opens wide and he can see his teeth, and his eyes scrunch up but don’t actually close. 

They slow down and Chris pours them both more wine that Seungmin gladly takes. They keep talking and it’s even easier than before, and when Seungmin scoots closer to refill their glasses again when the time comes he doesn’t scoot back. It isn’t until Seungmin starts on his third cup that it hits Chris. 

“Wait, shit, are you even twenty-one?” Chris asks frantically. He had heard twenty something but he didn’t know. Seungmin giggled and hid his mouth behind the glass, despite it being clear. The rosy cheeks and giggling should have given it away but Seungmin confirmed it a bit later. 

“In next September I will be?” He said it like a question, his voice going up at the end and he bit his lip afterward like he was trying not to smile. Chris must have some sort of look going on because he follows up, “would it help or hurt if I said this isn’t my first time drinking?”

Chris thought about it, “As my kid’s babysitter I should probably want this to be your first drink, but for my own heart I hope it’s not.” 

“It’s not I swear! I think my friends would die if they went a weekend without drinking.” Seungmin smiled afterward and took a sip of his cup, still locking eyes with Chris. It was both a challenge and a demonstration. It made Chris chuckle and shake his head fondly. The fact that Seungmin answered for Chris’s heart and not his own job made something soft and warm and dangerous unfurl in his chest. They kept drinking and Chris didn’t say anything or make any moves to stop the younger, at least no one is driving tonight. 

The storm rages on, the wind kicks up and the windows shake, but it’s toasty inside, especially with Seungmin so close. A particularly loud gust rattles the windows and Chris looks outside, but he can’t see anything beyond the dark and the fog. He can’t even make out the streetlights. When he looks back, Seungmin the younger man is already looking at him. Chris looks back until he can’t take it anymore. 

“What?” 

Chris kind of expected Seungmin to look away afterwards but the wine must have been getting to him because he kept looking, searching Chris’s face for something, “I just, you’re so different from I thought, I guess-” he cuts himself off and looks down at his own hands “I thought it would be harder to talk to you since your older but its not.” 

Chris laughs, “I’m not  _ that _ much older than you Seungmin” 

Seungmin scoffs, “Are you kidding me! You have a  _ job _ you have  _ kids _ you have a  _ briefcase _ !” 

“You have a briefcase too!” 

“I do not! I have a messenger bag, a canvas messenger bag. There’s a big difference!” When Chris shakes his head Seungmin continues, “And you have a landline! My mom got rid of her landline two years ago!” 

“Hey that’s not an old thing, that’s a me thing!” 

“Oh yeah?” Seungmin asks, clearly teasing him. 

“Yes! I got it at first because I didn’t want to look at my phone while at home, and then I kept it because, well, we all know how much Abby like phones.” He takes a breath and looks at Seungmin’s still smiling and quirked lips, “Sometimes it’s nice to be able to call her and Trevor from work and get to talk to them.”

Seungmin tilts forward and for a second Chris thinks he’s going to bury his head in his chest, but then his head lands on the back of the couch next to Chris’s shoulder, “Ugh that’s so sweet how am I supposed to make fun of that.” Chris laughs at him. Lightly. Airily. 

They talk like that for a while longer, voices quiet now that they are so close. Seungmin is so close Chris can see the texture of his skin, the soft weight of his cheeks, shiny eyelids, gently chapped lips. He’s moving those lips now, saying something about the way the couch feels underneath him, but Chris is only half listening instead watching the way Seungmin’s lips form the words. 

Without thinking about it he drifts closer, like the snow drifting in thick flurries outside. He drifts closer and Seungmin’s lips stop moving. He’s so close Chris can only look at one part of his face at a time. Seungmin drifts closer too, a hair's breadth away, sweet wine fresh on his breath. Light, weightless, drifting, drifting ever closer. 

This wind howls and a large gust shakes the house, and Chris shakes too: he jumps back. Seungmin is looking up at him, mouth parted, eyes wide. So, so pretty. “You can sleep in the guest room, I’ll go get you some pajamas.” 

As he walks to the stairs he can feel Seungmin’s eyes on his back and tries not to feel like he might burst into flames. What was he thinking, that was his kids nanny, that was Seungmin. He couldn't even legally drink. What was he thinking. 

He wasn’t sure if his clothes would fit Seungmin, the younger was taller but so much smaller and more slight. He grabbed a shirt from college, threadbare and soft, and a pair of sweatpants that were a bit long on him in hopes that they would fit.

On the way back downstairs he stopped in the doorway to Trevor’s room. Abby’s door was shut tight but Trevor’s was cracked open. The light from the hallway shone into his room in a strip of light just broad enough to light up his sleeping form. He was asleep soundly, despite the storm, utterly at peace. And suddenly Chris was struck by just how much he’s grow. When he was younger anything could wake him up and he would run to sleep with Chris and his ex-wife in their bed, but now, only a few years later, not even a blizzard can wake him up. 

Things change, things fall apart and things grow and truths that were once absolute fall away and new things emerge. 

Chris steps back from Trevor’s room, away from his racecar bed and Peppa Pig pictures and walks downstairs to the guest room. 

Seungmin’s sitting on the queen sized bed and staring out the big bay window at the fog and flurries and the way the trees shake and threaten to slap the sides of the house. The floor creaks as he crosses the threshold and Seungmin looks up at him, smiling something hidden behind his eyes. Chris offers up the clothes like a peace offering, an apology for something still unclear. 

“Here you get changed and I’ll,” He gestured behind him to the door, “wait to get you some shower stuff.” Seungmin nodded and Chris left. The air between them was still thick and heavy with something. He leaned against the door after he shut it, even in the middle of the house with no windows he could hear the storm rage. The roads would probably be shit when he went to work. 

Suddenly the house shook again with what must be the largest gust yet. The overhead lights above him flickered and failed, sending the house into darkness. From the other side of the door Chris hears a small yelp, and noise that must be Seungmin stumbling. He called to him, “Seungmin? Everything okay?” another muffled curse, “Seungmin?” some shuffling. Chris decides fuck it and pushes into the room. 

It’s dark in the room and Chris shouldn't be shocked but is anyway. “Seungmin?” there's a groan from his left and then some shuffling. If Chris concentrates he can sort of see something that might be the white shirt he lent Seungmin. He moves towards it. 

“Over here,” Seungmin says and Chris continues on bravely, his arms outstretched like a mummy come back to life searching for something, either furniture or Seungmin. He feels something too warm to not be skin. His hand closes around what must be the younger man's arm and he pulls. 

Seungmin comes hurtling into Chris’ chest and he catches himself palms flat against the older man’s button up. Chris moves a hand to Seungmins waist to steady him and can feel the material of his own soft shirt between his fingers, and beneath that the warmth from Seungmin’s skin. “You’re okay?” Chris breathes into the space between them. 

“I’m okay,” Seungmin responds, one of the hands on Chris’ chest moves up to his neck, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” The hand slides up, warm and soft, not calloused like his own or Changbins. His touch is gentle when it cups Chris’ jaw. It’s so different like this, when he can’t see his face, can’t decipher what in his eyes, “I'm grand” 

Chris is shocked at the wet press of lips on his chin. He doesn't move, does not squeak. Seungmin’s thumb comes up sweeping across his jaw and chin before landing on Chris’ plush lips. Seungmin’s own follow and this time Chris reacts. Reacts to Seungmins lips sliding with his own, reacts to the sucking, reacts to the tongue teasing the inside of his lips. Chris may not know exactly what's happening but he knows this; he knows hunger. He kisses back like a man starved, sucking on Seungmin’s lips and tongue until he pushes past both all together with his own tongue. Sliding it inside Seungmin’s sweet mouth, tasting everything he can, tracing his teeth, flicking the underside of the younger’s tongue, and swirling it on the roof of his mouth until Seungmin lets out a sweet whine. 

He grips tighter at the younger’s slim waist, roughly pulling him forward, tighter against him. He likes the way he feels in his hands, so warm and so breakable, Seungmin in retaliation slides another hand up farther into Chris’ hair, not pulling, just grabbing on for extra support. He kisses him like he wants Seungmin to fall apart because he does, wants him to melt in his hands and the younger responds deliciously, curving into the older at every possibility like molten glass. Seungmin slides one thigh between Chris’ and it’s too warm, he slides one hand down to the other’s thigh and confirms it: Seungmin’s not wearing pants. He must not have gotten that far. Fuck. 

Chris can’t stop himself from grabbing on tight. They are soft and much thinner than his own, he can tell even without the light. Seungmin whimpers when he squeezes them and Chris grabs them in earnest, using the grip strength from years of weightlifting and too much time on the rower, pulling Seungmin closer, closer and up so Chris has to crane his neck to keep pushing into his mouth. Seungmin’s on his toes. The hand not in his hair is slung around his neck and shoulders, searching for stability as Chris takes more and more of his weight more and more control. 

Chris lets the hand still on the younger’s waist drift down to grab his ass, and when Seungmin parts his lips to gasp, Chris moves his own mouth to the side to kiss and suck at his jaw. He finds a spot under his jaw that feels particularly smooth and bites, pulling at the skin with his teeth and nuzzling back into it after, laving it with his tongue, sucking when the time feels right. Seungmin is practically trembling in his grasp, he’s panting and gasping, letting out high sweet nasally whimpers and moaning whenever Chris bites particularly hard. Seungmin’s shaking against him and Chris can feel the way he’s already hard against his hip. 

“Bed?” Chris mumbles into the sticky, abused skin at Seungmin’s neck. 

“Yes, yes please,” Seungmin gasps out, and next comes the challenge of finding the bed. Chris doesn't want to let go of Seungmin but he’s going to need one hand for this, so he improvises. He grabs underneath each of Seungmin’s thighs and hoists him up. Seungmin lets out a shocked yelp and his legs immediately wrap around Chris’ waist and squeeze.

“Good, hang on.” Seungmin squeezes his legs tighter and Chris wraps one arm around him and sticks the other out, swiping near blind into the dark, heading where he’s pretty sure the bed is. With a whack, the back of his hand connects with something solid. It hurts like hell but Chris grabs at it. It’s cool to the touch and smooth and he can almost wrap his hand around it: one of the four wooden bed posts. Chris steps forward until his shin connects with the bed frame, with a victorious whoop Chris tosses Seungmin onto the bed. Seungmin giggles into the darkness, and Chris crawls on the mattress towards the sound of his voice. 

His hand connected with Seungmins stomach still covered in his shirt and he dragged it up and down Seungmin’s body, the youngers giggles turned into stuttering gasps as his hand trailed lightly over his clothed erection. Chris leaned forward, using his hands as a guide, cupping the younger man’s bulge so he could kiss it through his boxers. He leaned over it blowing a hot breath over his erection when suddenly he was blinded by light. Both of them were shocked. Chris sat up cussing and blinking and looked around. 

The room was once again bathed in light. The power must have returned. The house was humming again and Chris could see. He looked down at the boy beneath him, still blinking and squinting at the light, he looked so incredibly fucked it was impossible to believe he had not been yet. His hair was a mess, sticking up in impossible ways, ruffled and fluffed from Chris’s own fingers. His face was already red with a sheen of sweat and his neck and jaw reddening with what would soon be bruises and marks. His mouth was open and panting, his hands covering his eyes from the bright light. With his arms up like this skin on his stomach was revealed, Chris’ own shirt having been rucked up. 

Seungmin’s boxer-briefs were teal. He couldn't tell in the dark, obviously, but it felt significant to be seeing them now. There was a certain delicate modesty stripped away with the light, so much more of Seungmin was exposed, soft lean thighs darkening with the marks from his hands. Chris could see the soft hair on the other’s legs, reach out and touch if he wanted to. Could he? Could he touch Seungmin? 

He looked at him again, practically underneath him, fuck. He scooted back until his back was against the footboard and took a breath. Seungmin was still hard, still breathing hard. A soft sound escaped the younger’s mouth when he removed his hands and squinted. Seungmin sat up on his elbows and looked around and then at Chris, he blinked a couple times as if Chris might disappear along with the spots in his vision from blinking alone. 

“The power’s back.” Chris said eventually, after maybe seconds or minutes of silence. Seungmin nodded, and sat up, pulling the shirt down finally to restore some of his modesty. “Im sorry,” Chris said next when Seungmin continued to look at him. 

“For which part?” Seungmin asked back, “For kissing me back? For grabbing my ass?” he leaned forward a bit, “For liking it?”

Chris cursed. “When I lost my virginity you weren’t even born.” 

Seungmin just blinked at him, “Okay.” 

Chris ran a hand through his hair frustrated, “That means something! You can’t even drink, you could still be a virgin- “

“I’m not.” 

“You could be! You are only twenty! You are still a student, and you’re the babysitter of my kids and you can’t even drink!” Chris continued.

“You already said that one,” Seungmin replied. 

“You’re my kid’s nanny. Isn’t ‘don’t shit where you eat’ enough reason for this to not be a good idea?” Chris asked. He felt so conflicted. Seungmin’s gaze offered no answers. 

“It doesn't have to mean so much.” 

“It doesn’t?” 

“Haven’t you heard of friends with benefits?” 

Chris scoffed, “Im thirty-six not fifty Seungmin.”

Seungmin blinked a couple of times, “You lost your virginity at sixteen?” 

“How old did you think I was?” Chris asked, curious and a little scared of the answer.

Seungmin shrugged, “Honestly it didn’t really matter to me. I didn’t think about it” 

Chris squinted at him, appraising, “I feel like that makes it worse.”

“It doesn’t, don’t think about that instead think about my thighs.” He spread them out in front of himself, flexing a little. Chris liked the look of them, especially the way they went from tight when flexed to pillowy when relaxed. He wanted his mouth on them. 

“You’re impossible.” He let his hand wander out and trace the skin just above Seungmin’s knee, pretended he didn’t like the way it made Seungmin shiver, “What do you even get out of this?”

Seungmin flushed. “I mean, you’re really hot. That's why it didn’t matter how old you were you’re just. Trust me you’re really hot, and like you have your shit together. I’ve never hooked up with someone so put together. And you smell good. That definitely helps.” Chris smiled. The compliment almost knocked him over. He wasn’t prepared for that but it was welcomed nonetheless. Seungmin was cute, pretending to be confident, pretending to be smug. Is this what he thought sex had to be like?

“Are you sure this could mean nothing?”

“We don’t need to assign meaning to it,” Seungmin inched forward, “It could be just one night, just because the storm, it could just be,” Seungmin put one delicate hand on Chris’s upper thigh over his dress pants, mere inches away from his bulge, “this.” 

Chris brought one hand up to the youngers neck, pressing the pad of his thumb into the marks blooming there, “And do you want  _ this _ Seungmin?”

Seungmin tilted his head back, closing his eyes and sighing in a truly pornographic way, “Yes, Mr. Bang, yes.” Chris shivered at that, loved the way his name was positively shuddered out of Seungmin’s mouth. The second he said that it was all over. He yanked the younger forward with the hand on his neck and met his mouth with his own. His earlier observation was right, Seungmin’s lips weren’t thin, especially when he was sucking on them just to hear the pretty sounds the younger would make. They felt soft under his teeth, and he liked the way he could feel them puffing up from his work. He plunged back into Seungmin’s mouth, kissing him until the younger had to pull back, panting and gasping against Chris’ mouth. He gasped into it, with all the smugness a destroyed man can muster, “I knew you would like that.” Chris pushed his thumb deeper into one of the bruises in retaliation. He placed a wet kiss on his mouth before he stood up. Seungmin caught his breath on the bed and whined. 

“You act so smug for someone so desperate.” 

“Where are you going?” Seungmin whined, one hand grabbing tightly on his own thigh where Chris had grabbed him earlier. It was so adorable Chris could coo. 

“Do you not want me to fuck you?” 

Seungmin only whined again but this time it seemed like it was for show. “Please Mr. Bang.” Chris rolled his eyes and wondered if he would get even more whiny the more he got him worked up. 

“Then I’ll be right back.” Chris left the room, closing the door behind him so Seungmin couldn't see him rush to his own bathroom upstairs. He grabbed a condom and spent a second deciding between flavored lube or regular. He grabbed the regular because he liked the way Seungmin smelled and didn't want anything competing with that, anything competing with his natural sweetness. His own reflection in the mirror startled him a bit. His hair was tousled and unrecognizable from his structured work look, his face flushed all the way down to the bit of his chest peeking out from his unbuttoned top two buttons. His white button down was still tucked into his slacks but it was rumpled and wrinkled, and his dress pants were straining around his erection. He had forgotten he was still so dressed. 

When he opened the door to the guest room Seungmin was palming himself over his teal boxers, his eyes shut, Chris’ shirt was rucked up revealing a smooth stomach and light brown happy trail. It was the first time Chris really saw the whole view of Seungmin in his shirt. It said his name on the back, Bang 37, with just the school name on the front. It wasn’t a game shirt but still, Chris remembered sweating in that in practices over ten years ago and now it was hanging off of Seungmin’s slight frame. Chris flicked off the overhead light, leaving a lamp in the corner on, and in the dimmer light he could see the moment Seungmin’s eyes blinked open and he realized he was back. His hand stilled over his own length under Chris’ gaze before starting up again to put on a show. Tease. 

“Found a way to keep yourself entertained while I was gone?” Chris asked.

Seungmin flopped back onto the pillows but kept massaging his crotch, “You were gone so long I had to find something to do.” Chris knew he wasn't gone more than three minutes but indulged him anyway. He crossed the room, unbuttoning the top half of his shirt as he went. He relished in the way Seungmin’s brown eyes darkened as he got closer and more was revealed. He’s still got it. 

“I won’t leave you waiting anymore” He said as he tossed the lube and condoms somewhere to the left of the younger man and got to work. He decided he wanted to be back where he was before, between Seungmin’s legs. Seungmin gasped lightly, in a way the betrayed all his cocky smugness, when Chris’ lips found their way to the youngers thighs, lavishing them in marks, carefully avoiding the place Chris knew Seungmin wanted him just to watch him squirm and hear him whine. His skin was soft and firm under his mouth and seemed so sensitive. When Chris’ fingers lightly traced the skin under one leg of his boxer, sliding up and down making small circles, Seungmin gasped a soft moan. So sensitive, so delicate. 

Chris finally place warm wet kisses over Seungmin’s length over his boxers as the younger shivered and moaned under him. When Chris hooked his fingers into his boxers, he looked up at Seungmin for permission. In the dim light his features were painted with want, dark lidded eyes, open mouth, face red. He looked sinful. Seungmin only whispered a, “Please,” lacking all of the teasing from earlier. And honestly? Who was Chris to deny him.

He pulled the offending garment down and off his legs entirely, tossing it somewhere behind him just to hear the way it made Seungmin giggle. Seungmin’s dick was so pretty, just like him, not too long but a pretty color, slightly darker than his skin and pink at the tip where precum was already forming. Seungmin’s gasps turned into moans when Chris took him in his mouth. He tasted so good, musky and warm, here Seungmin’s smell was amplified and Chris took him all the way to the root searching for more of it. Chris breathed and took Seungmin into his throat with minimal difficulty, his nose pressed into the brown curls at his base as Seungmin moaned above him. Chris sucked and swallowed and a huge gust of wind whistled past the house as Seungmin cried out. Chris pulled off and Seungmin whimpered. Chris brought one hand to massage his balls, to appease him. 

“You can’t make so much noise baby.” Chris relishes in the wimpers released from the man below him, “Promise it, can you promise me that you’ll be quiet?” Seungmin nodded emphatically. “Words baby?” 

Seungmin rolled his eyes but said, “I promise, Mr. Bang,” which was enough for Chris to take him back into his mouth. While Seungmin was distracted, too busy wrinkling the sheets and grunting and moaning without opening his mouth, Chris located the bottle of lube on the bed next to him just by feeling around on the sheets. Once he had it he popped the cap and squeezed out enough to get two fingers liberally coated. He got to work. 

When the first finger entered Seungmin, he stiffened up before crying into his hand. Chris slid the finger in and out leisurely while sucking him down. If Seungmin was shivering before, now he was positively shaking. Seungmin’s dick twitched in his mouth, and when he pushed the next slicked up finger into him, Chris had the good sense to pull up slightly because immediately Seungmin whimpered and bucked up into his mouth. Whether he was trying to get away from the stretch or chase his own release, Chris wasn’t sure but either way he was glad he had pulled up so just the the head sat in his mouth. 

When Chris crooked his fingers up Seungmin bit down on his fist and screamed. So noisy. Chris pulled almost completely off, so just the tip sat in his mouth for him to kiss, as he focused on his fingers inside the younger. This was always one of his favorite parts. Watching them fall apart under just the pad of his fingers. 

He circled the youngers prostate, avoiding the middle and applying even pressure as he went around. He thrusted his fingers in the same circular pattern to stimulate his ring while massaging his prostate and watched as tears gathered in Seungmin’s eyes. Chris sucked Seungmin down again and then rose off with a pop. 

“Feel good baby?”

Seungmin grunted as soon as he removed his own fist and said, “if you don’t stop i'm gonna-” He cut himself off with a small moan when Chris increased his speed, “Cum.” Chris could tell, the youngers stomach was fluttering, tensing and relaxing and his legs were spasming with every flick of Chris’ fingers. 

“Good.”

“But I want you inside,” Seungmin whined, and Chris shoved two fingers of his free hand into Seungmin’s mouth to shut him up. To help him keep his promise.

Chris smirked at the younger, “Don’t worry I’m not done with you yet. I know you’ve got more in you.” Chris took Seungmin back down and deep in his throat, breathing through his nose, and scissored his fingers around the younger’s prostate. Seungmin came while moaning around Chris’ fingers, and Chris swallowed every drop and licked his lips after. 

Chris pulled off and watched as Seungmin came down. He was gorgeous like this, panting, mewling, sweating. His mouth was open in a dumb, endearing way, like a puppy, Chris’ brain supplied. Chris got up and went to the kitchen before he could think much more than that. 

The neon green of the oven clock was blinking 12:00. He stared at it for a moment astonished that it was only twelve before he remembered the power outage. He had no way to tell the time without his phone. He couldn't remember where he had put it, he reasoned even if he knew it was ridiculously late he would still choose Seungmin over sleep anyway. He filled a glass of water for the younger boy, and retrieved his own glass of wine from the living room. He topped it off and thought of pouring more only to find it empty. They finished the bottle. Oh well. 

Seungmin was right where Chris left him, maybe a bit more composed but he was still glistening with sweat, lips still puffy, shirt still rucked up so pretty dusty nipples peeked out, but he wasn’t panting anymore. His cock was soft against his thigh and his top half was curved toward the door, he head resting on one arm stretched out above him. He blinked up at Chris as he entered. 

“No wine for me?” Chris considered it, then thought about how good his mouth tasted after wine.

“We can share, after you drink this.” Chris handed him the glass, which Seungmin drank in big, measured gulps. Chris climbed up on the bed until he was leaning against the headboard and pulled Seungmin into his chest. Seungmin drank dutifully, chugging almost too enthusiastically. Chris wiped the water that landed on the youngers chin away with the pad of his thumb. Seungmin put his empty glass down on the bedside table and snuggled back into Chris’ chest, tighter and more intimately than before, until he was half in his lap, turned towards him with enough room for them both to keep looking out the window. “I thought you were going to end up like this earlier, on the couch,” Chris said softly. In this moment, as the wind howled and Seungmin was so close, Chris didn’t have to speak so loud. 

“I was going to. I wanted to, but then I wasn’t sure,” Seungmin said, still watching the window. The snow had slowed it seemed. The wind remained though, blustering the snow up and around in thick flurries that fell with no real purpose. 

Chris didn't know what to say so he hummed non committedly and took a sip of the wine. He let he hands rub up and down the younger’s back, over the shirt. In return, Seungmin pet at the part of his chest revealed from his unbuttoned shirt. Soft warm hands felt appreciatively over his pecs and Chris hummed in approval before handing the glass to Seungmin. He drank, and the second he swallowed he leaned up for a kiss. Chris indulged him. 

Chris licked into his mouth slowly. They had time while they waited for Seungmin to be ready again, so Chris appreciated the feel of the younger’s mouth. Chris pulled back to finish the wine. Seungmin giggled when he sighed after finishing. Chris smiled at him and put it down, now with both hands he pulled Seungmin fully into his lap so the younger was straddling him and he licked back into his mouth, just as sweet as he liked it. Chris’ fingers danced under Seungmin’s shirt and his tongue traced over his teeth as Seungmin wound his arms around his neck. Chris pulled back to help Seungmin take the shirt off and toss it to the floor next to the bed, and once it was gone, he attacked. 

As Chris licked and sucked over the youngers chest Seungmin pondered aloud, “I can’t believe you lost your virginity when you were sixteen.” Chris laughed into Seungmin’s skin and bit down when Seungmin payfully hit his shoulder. “Like at sixteen I was such a nerd, I barely watched porn.” Chris was, in a word, amused. 

“I actually lost my virginity at fifteen,” Seungmin gasped, “and back in my day I read x-rated magazines.” Seungmin hit him again and he bit down again in a new spot. 

“Oh my god! You did not just say back in my day!” 

“I did.” Chris smirked against Seungmin smooth chest as he shook with laughter. 

“Wow, fifteen. Thats crazy.” Chris pulled back, this felt important but still playful.

“When did you lose your virginity?” Seungmin wriggled in his lap a little, rubbing his cute little ass against Chris’ bulge. 

“When I was nineteen.” He said it looking at Chris’ throat, not his eyes. Chris took a breath, tried not to let it affect him, tried not to let the way Seungmin turned shy add fire to an already raging flame. Tried not to let the fact that Seungmin had lost his virginity in the last year do anything to him. It shouldn't. It did. 

“Wow, you’re practically a virgin.” Seungmin blushed deeper and hit Chris’ chest again. 

“I’m not a virgin though and that’s what matters.” he sounded like he was trying to convince himself and Chris felt a little bad. 

“Was it any good?” Seungmin shrugged. 

“It was nice, it was my friend he was really sweet about it.” 

“Mine was awful.” Seungmin snorted above him, but Chris continued on, “No really, it was awful, fifteen year olds shouldn’t have sex. Not because they’re too young, but just because they’re bad at it.” Seungmin laughed at that. Chris continued on, “I was fifteen and she was seventeen and we did it in her Toyota and I lasted maybe ten minutes.” Seungmin laughed for real and Chris laughed with him. 

“I lied, my first time wasn’t that good.” 

Chris gasped with mock horror, “Oh no! What went wrong?”

Seungmin giggled as he spoke, “Hyunjin cried the whole time, he said it,” snort, “felt too good” laugh, “I had to wipe his tears as he fucked me.” Chris laughed with him. 

“Hyunjin?” 

“My friend” 

“I’m guessing there wasn’t a second time.” 

Seungmin snorted again, “Not with Hyunjin. He got a boyfriend anyway. I’ve had more sex since then.” Chris enjoyed running his hands up and down Seungmin’s body, his skin was soft and plump. Hhe smacked the youngers ass once just to hear the gasp it elicited. 

“Did it get any better?” Chris kept his hands exploring all of Seungmin’s warm exposed body as Seungmin resolutely tried to answer the questions being asked of him. 

“Yeah,” he paused to breath, Chris liked how he kept trying to get himself together. Every time Seungmin took a few measured breaths, Chris resisted the urge to coo at him. “There was a guy who fucked me in his shower which was hot.” Chris let one hand wander up and start thumbing at one of Seungmin’s nipples. He practically squeaked. 

“Sounds hot.” Chris couldn't control his smirk, Seungmin was so cute squirming in his lap, clinging to his unaffected persona like a life vest, like Chris couldn’t see through it. “I once fucked a man in a sauna, and it was incredible. We were both so fucking sweaty and the whole place smelled like fancy spa salts, and he was so fucking flexible.” Seungmin groaned and grinded his ass down onto Chris’ erection, “But shower sex is good too, especially when the other person is as light as you,” Chris shifted Seungmin in his lap in a way that caused him to pick the younger up and redeposit him easily, “makes my job extra easy.” Seungmin whimpered and ground down desperatly, he was fully hard now, his pretty cock curving up towards his navel, and bobbing when the younger squirmed. Chris trailed two fingers lightly up the underside of the youngers cock before whispering, “Looks like someone’s ready.”

Seungmin was still wet and loose from earlier but Chris lubed up again. He focused this time on stretching the younger instead of exclusively massaging his prostate like he had before. He was tight and sensitive it seemed. He kept pushing himself up on his knees to sort of ride Chris’ fingers. It pushed his chest into the older’s face so he got to work. As Chris added a third finger, he circled one of Seungmin’s nipples with his tongue and relished in the noises the younger made. If before hadn’t woken anyone up this wouldn't, plus Chris liked how desperate he sounded, how out of control he was. Under his thumb. Chris fucked his fingers up into Seungmin in such a way that they circled the younger’s abused prostate as he sucked on each of the younger’s hard nipples. Like this, Seungmin kept grinding his now leaking cock against Chris’ chest, and while it was cute Chris decided he wanted more control. 

Chris pushed Seungmin onto his back, and watched the younger bounce slightly with his fingers still inside him. His legs were splayed out awkwardly, half bent. One arm was in his own hair grabbing on and the other was reached out towards Chris. Chris took it, placing a warm open mouthed kiss on the palm and wrist before pulling out his fingers. He couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the way Seungmin whined around the emptiness. That just made him pout more. 

Chris unzipped his fly, brought his cock out, and appreciated the view. It was nice to see Seungmin so naked, so disheveled, so utterly wrecked without Chris having to take off any of his own clothes fully. Seungmin’s eyes bulged at the sight of his cock, which fluffed up Chris’ ego nicely. He knew he was big but it still felt nice to see his partners reaction, especially when it was as excited as Seungmin’s.

“Want it in my mouth,” Seungmin whined, he looked one second away from making grabby hands, he was so far away from his earlier demeanor, oh how the mighty had fallen. 

“There will be time for that later,” Chris hummed, and slid the condom over his length. He brought Seungmin’s legs up towards the youngers chest, and the younger complied obediently. Chris lined himself up and slowly pressed into the younger. Seungmin was tight, so much tighter than anyone Chris had been with in the year since his divorce and even the people since before he was married, so tight and hot and made for Chris’ cock. Seungmin keened at the stretch and wrapped long lean legs around Chris’ waist when he bottomed out. 

Chris counted to seven in his head, giving Seugnmin some time to adjust but not enough, before pulling out just to pound back into him. He felt so nice around him. Chris slammed into him and Seungmin’s legs tightened around his waist, pressing his dress shirt into his sweat soaked skin. Chris ran his hands up and down the youngers sides, tweaked his nipples as he thrusted, and watched the way Seungmin’s throat bobbed and did fancy tricks with all the youngers grunting. It had been a while since Chris had been with someone so sensitive; it was thrilling to watch the way Seungmin’s body would sing with even the slightest touches, the way his back would arch with rougher groping, and the way his chest heaved each time Chris bottomed out. 

“So fucking tight baby, so perfect for me,” Chris grunted out above him and loved the way the youngers lashes fluttered and mouth fell open in a moan at the praise. It was beautiful, so Chris tried some more, “You look so perfect for me like this, desperate for my cock.” Seungmin threw his head back and whined, incredible, so responsive. “You take it so well, so pretty too, so perfect.” Seungmin moaned again and it brought his chin down. Tears were gathered on his lash line gorgeously. Fuck.

Chris pushed a pillow under the younger’s ass and went down to his elbows on either side of Seungmins head so he could lick more at his perfect skin as he fucked him. This new angle seemed to do something for Seungmin. Chris knew he should be sliding along his prostate like this but the hands clawing at his back confirmed it. Seungmin struggled to gain purchase on Chris’ button down and settled for whimpering into the elders mouth. Chris didn’t mind, he would happily swallow every sound the younger made. Seungmin wasn’t exactly composed enough to kiss back but Chris was happy just to suck at his swollen top lip as he fucked him. 

Chris pulled back just to look at Seungmin as he lost his mind. He was whining, arching into Chris, rubbing his neglected cock into Chris’ belly as he gasped and panted with each breath. It felt so good, Chris could almost feel his control slipping but he held onto it to watch Seungmin fall apart and almost slip over the edge. He seemed close. Chris held himself up on one arm to use the other to roll one puffy nipple between his fingers, before pinching it. Seungmin looked ready to pop. He locked hazy eyes onto Chris’ own. He slid his hands up to grab onto and pull at Chris’ hair. Chris groaned, it felt so good, everything felt so good. He sped up. 

Seungmin whimpered and writhed and kept looking at Chris, before he opened his mouth for something other than a wail: “Chris please,” and that did it. Chris snapped his hips in fast before pulling them out and flipping Seungmin. Seungmin squeaked with his head in the sheets but pushed his ass up and back quickly, so needy. Chris grabbed his wrists and held them with one hand tight to the small of Seungmin’s own back, loving the way it made Seungmin shudder.

He looked so good like this, just for Chris. He smacked his butt with his free hand and Seungmin moaned, so he did two more times before spreading his cheeks. Seungmin’s hole was a pretty pink like his cock and clenching around nothing, so Chris rectified that and slid home.This position was too good, with Seugnmin’s face pressed into the mattress, still on his knees with his perky ass on display for Chris. He was even tighter like this somehow. Maybe it was Chris’ imagination but he felt even tighter squeezing around Chris’ cock. 

Seungmin was crying now, wailing but every other breath was punctuated by, “Please Chris, so good, please,” and that’s what spurred Chris to keep going. To get rougher, slamming in and out at an impossible pace, gripping his delicate wrists tightly and smacking his ass on particularly hard thrusts. Seungmin gasped when Chris pounded his prostate with a particularly hard thrust and painted the sheets below him with his cum. Chris slammed into him a couple more times and his own orgasm hit him like a truck. 

He felt pleasure being pulled from every part of his body, up through his toes and the tips of his buzzing fingers, racing through his arms and legs and exploding in his stomach. Colors flashed behind his eyelids as he spilled into the condom. He pulled out and Seungmin went boneless, collapsing into his own mess. Chris tied up the condom quickly and tossed it into the wastebasket before rolling Seungmin over onto his back and out of the mess. 

“Hey,” Seungmin rasped out, his voice already sounded wrecked. Chris couldn't help but laugh. 

“Hiya.” Seungmin giggled with him. “You were amazing.” Chris pressed a warm kiss to one of Seungmin’s shoulders, then the other. “Let's get you cleaned up okay?” Seungmin nodded along lazily and agreed to make his way to the bathroom when he was ready. The shower in Chris’ ensuite was nice but he couldn't be bothered to make himself or Seungmin climb the stairs to the second level, so the guest shower would have to do. Chris immediately got the water running and got it ready to heat up. The pipes were cold from the storm and no one besides occasionally Changbin using the guest shower, so it might take a few minutes to heat up. Next he grabbed fresh towels from the linen closet, made sure he had the proper toiletries (he did), and then he started to undress. 

Chris unbuttoned the last few remaining buttons and peeled the shirt off his skin. His sweat was mostly dry and left the fabric cool on his skin. Getting rid of it felt nice. He hung it up on the back of the door, and began taking off his pants. Seungmin wandered in as he was taking his second leg out and groaned. 

“This is so unfair why are you only naked nowww.” His exasperation and whininess was so cute Chris chuckled as he folded his slacks and put them on the toilet seat. He slipped off his boxers with a bit of fanfare now that he knew the younger was watching. Seungmin just hummed appreciatively and leaned against the tile wall. 

“You don't like the way I dress?” Chris asked teasingly. Seungmin just pouted but joined him in the shower. Neither of them tried anything in the shower. It was late and they were both exhausted after an intense orgasm. Instead, Seungmin stuck close and Chris relished in the opportunity to wash his body and let his hands wander over smooth skin. Seungmin spent most of his time tracing over his abs almost reverently. God this kid was going to give him a big head. They got out when Seungmin caught Chris yawning one too many times and Seungmin almost fell asleep standing up.

They toweled off and Chris carried Seungmin back to the bedroom, just for fun, just to hear the way it would make the younger laugh. They took off the top sheet and just slept with a blanket to avoid the mess. Seungmin was a comforting weight on his chest, and Chris fell asleep moments after placing one last kiss to the youngers hair. 

Chris awoke with knocking at the door. He blinked trying to remember where he was. The guest room, why was he in the guest room and then it all came back to him. Last night, the blizzard, the wine, the conversation, everything that came after, everything. He had just enough time to pull the blankets high to cover both himself and Seungmin who had shifted in the night and was now next to him, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Not a minute later Trevor padded into the room. 

“Daddy, why are you in the guest room? Why is Seungmin here?” And you know what, Chris didn’t know what to say to that. Luckily Seungmin did. 

“I got scared last night from the storm so your daddy helped me out.”

“Yeah adults get scared too sometimes, bud,” Chris tacked on only a little desperate to lie to an eight year old, “Is your sister up?” Trevor shrugged. He was still wearing his pajama pants but had changed into a giant peppa pig sweatshirt. Seungmin had fished his loaned shirt of Chris’ off the floor and threw it on while Chris had talked to Trevor. 

“Why don’t you go check on Abby and I’ll get started on pancakes?” Seungmin offered, like he was Chris’ savior or something. 

“What about school?” Trevor asked pulling at the hem of his sweatshirt. Trevor was always shy in the morning, quiet. He didn't become boisterous and excited until at least ten.

Seungmin grinned at Chris before telling him. “Its a snow day dude!” Trevors face lit up and he sped off to tell his sister. Chris watched Seungmin put on the forgotten sweat pants from last night sans teal boxer briefs. Chris’ clothes were still in the bathroom. 

“Here, I’ll cover for you so you can go up and get changed.” He tossed the towel at Chris, who caught it, grinning at the younger, “Don’t look at me like that im saving you here” 

Chris giggled as he tied it. “Thank you.” Seungmin smiled back and blushed like he didn't whine for Chris’ cock less than twelve hours ago. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Seungmin was still giggling when he left and Chris was still chuckling after he shut the door. How could he have thought this didn’t have to mean anything?

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Facts and tidbits:  
> -Trevor was almost named Mark after one of the kids in boystory's English name but that was quickly scrapped as there are far too many kpop marks as is.  
> \- Chris' scary secretary is Minho  
> \- Changbin is incredibly awkward but well-meaning around kids and I love him for it. 
> 
> Come talk to me!! ask me questions!! yell at me for writing this at all!!  
> Come yell at me on CC: [X](https://curiouscat.me/translixie)  
> I have a twitter!(Minors DNI): [X](https://twitter.com/translixie)


End file.
